Whitechapel's Angel
by LucaMonkey
Summary: Luna is new in town and is an angel. She meets Benny, Ethan and Sarah and strange things start to happen. Will they manage to save Whitechapel from the darkness that is threatening their town? And that while certain feelings between Luna and Benny are starting to grow...
1. The New Girl

**Hello and thank you for starting to read this story. Luna is new in town and is an angel. She meets Benny, Ethan and Sarah and strange things start to happen. Will they manage to save Whitechapel from the darkness that is threatening their town? And that while certain feelings between Luna and Benny are starting to grow...**

**Have fun reading**

**(I've made a few changes btw so the story woud a bit better (I hope ;). Just made a few spelling changes tho.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

~ The New Girl ~

**Luna's P.O.V.**

It was Monday morning and I overslept, again! Normally it wouldn't be such a big problem when I overslept. I would just stand up, eat my breakfast, fly fast to my school and then be just in time for class. But not today, you see, today I was at a new school, in a new place called Whitechapel. My family and I moved here because of my dad's work. We have to move very often, like every fourteen months, but he said, this time we would stay here at least until I graduated High School. So that'll be a long time.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. My, normally brown, wavy hair, was really messy. I must've had a rough night. I mumbled a spell and my hair fell nicely over my shoulders. It had nice curls, not exploded ones, and was long and brown, with so now and then a blond hair. My eyes were dark brown and my freckles were, as usual, all over my face. I liked my freckles and was happy to have them.

I walked away from the mirror to my wardrobe. I grabbed nice blue jeans with a few holes by the knees and a yellow top. I put them on and grabbed the school books from my desk. Then walked to the shelf above my bed and grabbed a spellbook, just in case. I also decided to take an orange coloured potion with me. I put everything, except for the bottle, in my bag and walked downstairs, where my super sweet mom had made me breakfast.

"Goodmorning, mom," I said while starting to eat my egg.

"Good morning, Luna. Had a good night sleep?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I slept very well, but too bad that I overslept," I admitted with a mouth full of egg. I took a sip from my orange juice.

"That's nice to hear, but honey, how many times do I have to say you not to continue sleeping after you put out the alarm?"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that. But my bed was so warm and soft," I said while bringing my plate to the counter. But I didn't notice that I accidentally threw the orange coloured potion in my orange juice.

I took one last sip of the juice and walked to the front door. When I realised that the orange coloured potion was gone, and there was only an empty bottle left, I facepalmed. I drank the mind read potion! Well, there was nothing I could do about it now. I couldn't run upstairs now to grab an antidote, because then I would definitely be too late for school. I walked out the door and muttered a spell: "Invisibilia". I spread my big wings, covered with beautiful white feathers, and lifted off.

Once I was flying above my new school, I looked for a safe place to land and say a counterspell, so I would be visible again. I landed near a tree with a lot of bushes and put my wings back. I said: "Visibilis" and was again visible. Carefully I checked if someone was coming. Obviously, no one was coming seen everyone was already in their class. I carefully walked out the bushes into my new school.

When I found the reception, I heard someone snoring. I coughed a few times and a small woman with messy, grey hair turned around in her high chair.

"Here we go again," I heard, but her mouth wasn't moving. Right, the mind read potion, I realised and began to speak.

"Hello, miss. I'm new and would like to get my schedule."

"Name?" asked the lady sour.

"Luna Lopez," I said and looked hopeful at the woman while she was searching in the computer database for information about me. I heard her complaining in her mind again but tried to ignore it. She handed me the paper she just printed.

"Here you go," she said, trying to be nice. "Thank you," I said and walked to the stairs.

When I finally found my classroom, I saw the door was closed. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it. A tall man was teaching. He looked at me confused. I looked through the classroom and saw that all the children looked pretty old for my age. I decided to go and sit in the only empty seat left, next to a dark, tanned girl with dark brown, steep hair.

I heard her thoughts all over the place, she was worrying a lot. I couldn't really get a grip of her thoughts, seen there were a lot of other students around who were also having their thoughts all over the place.

I couldn't properly hear what the teacher was saying, it was a total mess in my mind. I tried to control all the thoughts and decided to focus on just one thought. The chaos in my mind got a little bit less, but I still could hear some thoughts. Mostly the thoughts of the girl next to me, but only tatters like:

"How do I get human blood without really having to drink human blood?" really weird thoughts. Maybe she was something like a vampire? I suggested to myself.

The class was very fast done, I must've been really late. Thankfully the effect of mind read potion was slowly fading out. I packed my bag and walked out of the classroom. I looked at my schedule and found my locker number.

When I arrived at my locker, there were two boys and a girl standing in front of it. When I looked more closely, I saw that the girl was the girl from the class I just attended. The two boys had both brown hair and one was a lot taller than the other one. Although they looked nerdy, the also looked kinda cute. I couldn't help but overhear a few things.

"So, we would get a new girl in our class today, but she just didn't show up," the tall one said.

"She was probably just lost or late," the shorter one said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you understand? Maybe we would have a total new babe in our class, and now she just wasn't there," the tall boy said.

"Now you mention it," the girl began, "A weird girl, a bit younger than the most children from my class, just walked into my classroom this morning. Maybe that was her?"

I decided to walk to my locker. "Hi, could I maybe get through, so I can get to my locker?" I asked politely.

The tall boy looked at me. "Hello, beautiful," he said leaning against my locker. "I'm Benny, and who are you?"

The girl pushed Benny aside. "Hello, you're that girl who came into my class this morning, right? I'm Sarah." She said when pulling out her hand.

"I'm Luna," I answered and shook her hand.

"She's Ethan's babysitter," Benny said and smirked at Ethan.

"Very funny, Benny" the smaller boy walked from behind Sarah to me "I'm Ethan," he greeted and also he pulled out his hand. I shook it and Ethan froze. He looked kinda weird.

"Sarah, Benny, you have to come with me. Right now!" said Ethan when he finally let go of my hand and came out of his trance.

"Hey! Why can't I shake her hand?" Benny asked but he got roughly pulled away by Ethan.

Also Sarah got pulled away and right before they disappeared into an empty classroom, Benny once looked at me over his shoulder and winked. I shrugged and decided to put my books in my locker. When I checked my schedule once again, I saw I got the wrong classroom this morning. I think I was indeed that new girl what should be in Ethan's and Benny's class right now.

**Benny's P.O.V.**

God, what was she beautiful. I bet she was our new girl and she's a total babe! Also, she's the future Miss. Benny Weir. Her perfect long, brown, wavy hair and then those cute freckles. She was just a little bit shorter than me and that was just amazing. I just found a tall, cute girl, when Ethan decided to pull me away from her. One last time, just before I disappeared into an empty classroom, I looked at her over my shoulder and winked.

"Guys, I just had a vision," Ethan said hysterically.

"Really? When you touched that new girl?" Sarah asked unbelievably.

"Yes. Benny, at first I thought she was like you, you know a sorceress because I saw her teaching you a spell," Ethan began, but I interrupted.

"Really? That girl is perfect. She's hot, tall, beautiful ánd a sorceress? She must be an angel. Well, she can't be seen she's already a-" Ethan interrupted me.

"Benny, I think she ís an angel. Because next, I saw her with huge, white, with feather covered, wings," Ethan said.

"Wait, are you serious. She's an actual angel?" Sarah asked while she was pacing through the classroom and making her weird hand movements again.

"I mean," Ethan started on his questionable tone, "After all we've been through, an angel wouldn't be so hard to believe, would it?"

"Of course not! It would be amazing. We HAVE to back and talk to her before it's too late," I begged. Thinking back at the nice talk we would have had if Ethan wouldn't be so rude.

"Guys, she probably is your new girl, so you will have enough talking time with her as soon as class starts. Now we need to figure out why she's here and with what she might help us in the future," Sarah said, actually making a lot of sense.

"Yes, but we can't do that right now in this classroom, can we?" I asked and on that moment the bell rang.

"We cán, when Ethan and I go to our class, find Luna, because Sarah... THAT'S HER NAME... and have a little talk with her," I suggested and was already standing in front of the door, ready to go to our classroom.

"Benny's right," Ethan began, "Maybe that's the best for now."

Sarah rolled her eyes and picked up her bag, which she dropped when Ethan pushed us in the classroom.

"Alright," she said, "But you HAVE to let me know when you found something," she continued and walked outside the door.

"Bye guys." And she was gone.

Ethan watched and was a little sad that she left.

"Come on, Ethan. One day she'll admit her feelings for you," I said teasing him while, also we, walked out the door.

When we arrived at our class, Luna was standing at the door. And I just couldn't help but hit on her, again.

"Well hello there beautiful, have we met before?" I asked both flirtatious as teasing.

She turned around and her dark brown eyes sparkled.

"Hello, Benny was it, right?" she asked while we walked into the classroom.

"Yes, And I'm so sorry for my very rude friend, who just pulled me away from you," I said apologizing and giving Ethan a death look.

She grinned. "And you were... Ethan?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, that's me. I'm really sorry too."

She sat down at a table somewhere in the middle of the classroom. Ethan sat down at the table from her left and I sat down at the table from her right.

"So, where were you this morning? You weren't in time for class," I said, jokingly strict.

"You're right. I wasn't, you see I was in Sarah's class this morning."

"Why was that?" Ethan asked.

"Well, you see. First I overslept and then I also couldn't find my class and accidentally read the number on my schedule wrong and entered the wrong classroom," she said chaotic. But even when she was chaotic, she was cute. A real angel she was, with undeniable beauty.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

The boys I met during the first break were back. Benny and Ethan if I remembered well. Benny was the tallest (and cutest) and tried to constantly hit on me. Ethan looked a little bit shy. They started talking to me when we walked into the classroom and sat down at the tables next to me, like they were surrounding me or something. Benny's brown hair was wild but cute and his beautiful green eyes filled with joy.

When the teacher entered the classroom they were both shut down by her and she started the class. Her blond hair was nicely tied up in a strict knot and she was wearing a tight, long, green skirt and a purple top. She began to talk about history. Not the fun part of it, I can assure you.

I felt my eyes closing slowly, but I had to stay awake. I decided to look outside the window for a little while, when suddenly, a lot of ravens just flew into the window glass. There were so many ravens, just committing suicide by flying into the window, the window glass shattered. The ravens came inside and began to fly wildly through the classroom. Students had to duck and some were even lying on the floor. The birds kept flying hysterical through the classroom and broke everything, everyone, but mostly themselves. What was going on?!

* * *

**Thank you for reading this first chapter. I get that certain things will be a bit weird and you don't understand everything, but just keep reading and you'll find out.**

**I'll publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Luca**


	2. The Truth

**Thank you for reading chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Have fun with this episode were a bit of Luna's backstory will be explained.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~ The Truth ~

**Luna's P.O.V.**

The ravens kept flying wildly through the classroom. I ducked and saw more students were doing this. When I looked to my left, I saw Ethan freaking out underneath a table. At my right, Benny was flipping through a book which looked very old and I saw his lips moving. When I looked better I saw that also his hand was moving a little bit, not the way hands normally move when you're sitting on the ground.

Not much later, all the ravens who weren't dead yet fell on the ground. One fell right in front of me. I looked at the raven more closely and saw he was still breathing. I guessed he was sort of paralyzed. But how? Did Benny do that?

Slowly the students started to stand up again and spoke wildly to each other. It was total chaos in the classroom.

"Sh... All of you be quiet!" the teacher tried to hush us, but it didn't work at all.

"Okay, you will stay in the classroom while I'm going to the principal to report this. It probably is nothing," she began hesitatingly, "You can all just sit down and read page 25 in your textbooks."

"Yeah, like we can after a flock ravens flew into the classroom, committing suicide," I mumbled when she left.

I looked through the classroom and spotted Benny and Ethan in a corner in the back. They were whispering to each other and they looked very worried.

**Benny's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the floor and roughly flipping through the spell-book my grandma gave me. Finally, I found a spell which paralyzed animals. I mumbled the spell and made the appropriate hand movement. Then all the ravens just dropped on the floor. I was so proud of myself, because mostly when I do a spell for the first time, it doesn't particularly work. I stood up and walked to Ethan, who was freaking out beneath a table.

"Hi, Ethan. Look! I stopped them!" I said proudly and Ethan looked up to me.

"W...what?" he asked, clearly not understanding what I just did. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," I said and I pulled him out from under the table.

I dragged him to a corner in the back of the classroom.

"What just happened?" he then asked confused.

"I stopped the ravens from killing us all." Ethan looked sceptical at me.

"Yes... they were killing us," he then said sarcastically.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who was freaking out underneath a table." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just shut it, B. Why were those ravens doing suicide? And why in OUR classroom?"

"Coincidence?" I suggested and shrugged.

"There's no such thing as coincidence. Maybe it's because of hér," Ethan pointed at Luna, who was watching us.

"No! It can't!" I protectively said.

"She isn't a human, maybe she attracts the supernatural?" We both looked at her.

"Wait a second. Didn't my grandmother say when we just started using magic, that we would attract the supernatural for a while? What if shé is the one who attracts the supernatural now?" I suggested.

Ethan face-palmed. "Didn't I just say that?"

"Well, kinda. But I just explained it."

Ethan shook his head. When I looked back at Luna again, I saw she was heading our way.

"Ethan, act cool," I said while punching him softly.

"Hi beautiful, couldn't wait to see me again?" I winked at her while leaning against the wall.

"Actually, the way I saw it, were you guys constantly looking over to me. Is there something you want to talk about or ask me?" she asked playfully.

"Well, actually..."I began flirtatiously, but Ethan must have guessed what I wanted to ask her because he interrupted me roughly.

"Really weird, huh, these ravens?"

"Yes," Luna started confused. "By the way, Benny, I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything gorgeous," I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I rolled my eyes. Is this guy serious? I thought by myself. I was still doubting if I would ask him what I saw earlier. Should I ask him if he was doing a spell when he was sitting underneath that table? When I still hadn't asked my question, Benny looked at me intensely.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Well, I've already started my question, so I had to finish it too.

"What were you doing beneath that table earlier?" I said confidently.

Benny and Ethan looked at me in horror. Then they looked at each other and shared a look. "Come with us," Ethan then said and dragged me through the door near the corner, which led to an empty classroom. He must really like dragging people into empty classrooms.

"Wait, what if the teacher comes back?" I said then and stopped right before we could go inside the classroom.

"This is more important," Benny, who was walking behind me, then answered and gave me a little push.

When Ethan finally let go of me, he and Benny looked at me with a worried look.

"What's going on?" I asked when they hadn't said a thing in two minutes.

"Okay... okay... Although we're not sure if we should tell you, we will because we think we can trust you..." Ethan began.

"When Ethan shook your hand this morning..." Benny continued.

"I had a vision, about you and Benny," Ethan then finished the sentence.

"Wait... what? A vision?" I asked, completely confused. Was he some sort of fortune teller?

"What do you mean with, "a vision"?" I then asked carefully, afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, I'm a Seer, that means I can, when I touch something or someone, see a piece of its future." I looked at him, really confused.

"What did you see when you shook my hand this morning?" Ethan shyly looked to the ground.

"He saw you teaching me a spell," Benny answered.

"Wait, teaching YOU a spell? Why?"

"I'm a wizard," Benny answered proudly.

"Okay... this is quite a lot to take in," I said and looked at them both.

"Well, actually, it shouldn't be thát much for you to take in since..." Benny began.

"Since what?" I said suspiciously.

"In the vision which came after the first one, I saw you, with wings. We know you're an angel," Ethan finished the sentence Benny began. My eyes widened.

"What? It's not what you think..." I began but Benny interrupted me, trying to comfort me?

"It's okay. We know you're one of the messengers of God." I facepalmed.

"That's just it. I'm not! There's a much more complicated story behind it," I admitted.

Benny and Ethan first looked at each other and then at me.

"Feel free to tell," Benny said politely.

"Not now, class is almost over and my stuff is still in the classroom next to this. I'll tell you during lunch break in another empty classroom," I smirked and looked at Ethan, who rolled his eyes. I then looked at Benny who also smirked.

"Let's go, boys unless there's another important thing you need to tell me." I looked at them intensely.

"No..." Ethan said, but he hesitated and got a certain look from Benny.

"Okay," he then said and rolled his eyes at Benny. "Sarah is a vampire."

"Oh," I said, absolutely not shocked. "I could've figured that out by myself." I smugly winked at Benny and then walked back into the classroom, where I saw almost everyone had already left because of the mess which had to be cleaned. I grabbed my bag and walked to the next class.

**Benny's P.O.V.**

"Oh," she said, absolutely not shocked. "I could've figured that out by myself." She smugly winked at me and then walked back into the classroom. I looked excited at Ethan, who clearly didn't notice how big a deal this was for me.

"What?" Ethan asked annoyed, probably because he didn't notice what was going on.

"She winked at me," I said.

"Benny," Ethan began, trying to explain it, but I interrupted.

"No, you're not going to spoil this moment for me," I said and walked into the empty classroom. There I grabbed my bag and walked to our next class, with Ethan trying to catch up with me.

When we arrived at our next class, I saw Luna was already inside the classroom. Also, the teacher had already begun with her class. Ethan and I walked awkwardly into the classroom and found a seat not too much away from Luna. When I looked behind me, I saw she was paying very close attention to the teacher. Too bad, that would mean I couldn't get her attention.

After class, Ethan and I already walked out of the classroom. But right behind the door, we waited for Luna, who was still packing her bag.

"Hi there," Ethan said when she walked through the doorway and dragged me and Luna into an empty classroom.

God, what did he loved doing that. Along the way, he also grabbed Sarah, who was accidentally walking by. Once we came into the classroom, Sarah started to shout at Ethan.

"What are you thinking?" But then she noticed Luna. "Oh, hi Luna," she said casually.

"Hi, Sarah," she said politely.

"Sarah, she knows everything," Ethan started and he got a death look from her.

"What? You just told her without my permission?" She snapped.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

Sarah snapped at Ethan when he said I knew about her being a vampire.

"Don't worry, Sarah. You know I, as the boys call it, am an angel. And I managed to keep that a secret for 16 years now." Sarah calmed down.

"Actually," Benny started, "She was just going to start her story as what kind of angel she is, because she isn't a messenger of God." Sarah looked confused at me.

"Okay, here it comes," I said and took a deep breath.

"I have human parents, so they aren't angels too. When I sat in my mother's uterus, there started to grow something on my back. Once my mom heard the news from the doctor, she immediately had to think about something hér mother said a while ago: "Beware, there is an ancient myth which says that once in the 100 years, a baby girl with wings and magical ability's will be born. This will be on a red full moon. If you ever need any information about magic, you can go to my library." "So you believe this myth?" My mother asked. "I don't only believe it, I knów it's real because... because it happened to my grandma," My grandma said to my mother. Because of my grandmother's library, I now have managed to live a "normal" life wíth the use of magic."

When I was done telling my story, the boys and Sarah looked really confused at me.

"I get it, it's quite a shock..." I began trying to break the awkward silence but got interrupted by Benny.

"No, it's not... Well, it kinda is, but it's also amazing!"

"And why's that?" I asked confused.

"Well, you can fly, have just like me the ability to use magic ánd have a library with magic books."

"Yes, Benny's right. We might be able to stop the potential darkness which is coming to Whitechapel," Ethan than said.

"Wait? Potential darkness?" I asked confused.

"Yes, we think those ravens who were committing suicide were a warning for the darkness which is threatening Whitechapel. And, no offence, but we also think you sort of lured that darkness when you came to this town." Ethan explained.

"Wait what ravens?" Sarah asked then.

Benny started to explain what happened in class earlier, but I couldn't concentrate. Did I really bring that darkness to here? Were those ravens really a warning?

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I will publish chapter 3 as soon as possible.**

**Luca**


	3. Spiders

**Hi Reader, I'm not sure if anyone even reads my story. So if you do, can you maybe give me something like a message. Otherwise, I'm just doing all this work for nothing.**

**Further, I think you've noticed that the story line is a little bit weird. You see, it doesn't match everything what happened in the series. This story takes place just before the episode where a dark spirit takes over Sarah's body.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

~ Spiders ~

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

While I was listening to Benny, my gaze turned to Luna. She looked kinda sad to the floor. I bet she felt bad because Ethan said shé brought the darkness to Whitechapel. I softly touched her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"Hey, are you okay? You know, there already was a lot of darkness in Whitechapel before you arrived. And between us, that was mostly the fault of these two boys." She looked at me and smiled. I think I had reassured her.

"Really?" she grinned at the boys and we both had to laugh.

Ethan and Benny looked at us confused, which made us laugh even harder. When we were done laughing Ethan began to speak.

"So, what are we going to do about those ravens?" he said seriously.

"Maybe we should wait for another animal attack?" I suggested.

"No, that could take too long. And besides, if it was really a warning, we have to find out wherefor they warned us," Luna explained.

"Okay, then what do you suggest?" Benny asked playfully.

"Let's search through the classroom to find hints."

"No way, what if the janitor is already cleaning the classroom or the paralysed ravens aren't paralysed anymore?" Ethan said, kinda freaking out.

"Don't be such a baby! Let's go!" Benny said. Luna and I knocked our heads, but Ethan was still doubting.

"I don't know guys, I have a bad feeling about this," Ethan said while Benny was already at the door.

"Come on! I know the spell to paralyse the birds again," Benny began

"And I know a spell to lead the janitor away," Luna followed. Ethan sighted but followed.

"Yes!" Benny celebrated and together we walked to the classroom.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

When we walked into the classroom, all ravens were still lying as they were when we left and the janitor was nowhere to be seen. I put a lock spell on the door and Ethan already wanted to touch one of the ravens.

"Wait!" I screamed. Ethan clearly startled.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Maybe we shouldn't touch them yet. Just walk carefully through the classroom." Everyone nodded their heads and started searching the classroom carefully. Now and then there was a wad of paper on the ground, or a chewing gum sticking on the ground, but there were no clues.

"Guys, I don't think we'll find anything," Sarah said. I sadly nodded my head and we decided to leave the classroom, but Benny was just standing there, in the middle of the room.

"What's it, Benny?" I asked curiously.

"Look, these ravens are lying unnaturally straight in one line, don't you see," he noticed.

"You're right," I said, following his look.

"Wait," Ethan said and grabbed a paper and pen from the teacher's desk. He started to copy the lines on the paper and a strange symbol started to form. (Look at the picture at the start of this chapter)

Ethan and Benny shared a look and looked at each other seriously.

"What's it!" Sarah, who couldn't take the tension anymore, asked.

"This symbol, it stands for immortality," Benny said.

"So we ARE dealing with dark magic," Ethan said worriedly.

"No, not again!" Sarah answered devastated.

"What do you mean, again?" I asked confused.

"Well, we just defeated an evil and very strong vampire, fought demon animals, defeated an evil and really old witch cheerleader, had several fights with vampire nurses, had to fight a real life barbie doll, destroyed our evil twins, made a love potion, defeated an angry tree, had to deal with a werewolf, oh and als-" Benny enumerated, but Ethan interrupted.

"The point is, we have fought a lot of evil things."

"Okay..." I said, taking in all this information.

"So, it's clear that someone was trying to send a message, but who and to who?" I asked then.

"I still think to you, or at least one of us, because as far as I know are Sarah, Benny, Erica, Rory, you and I the only unnatural beings in this school. But who knows," Ethan said. I slowly nodded my head.

"What unnatural being can control animals, at least I think that's what it does?" Benny asked confused.

"I think it's time to use your grandmother's library, Luna," Sarah said seriously.

"I think so too," I said and gave Sarah and the boys a serious look.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go," Benny said enthusiastically.

"Benny..." Ethan began "We have class 'till three o'clock."

"O, yes you're right. After school to your library then?"

"Sure, we'll meet at my locker," I said turning to Sarah because she wasn't in our class.

"Yes, sure. I'll see you guys there," she said and she left the classroom.

"Maybe we should go too to our class," Ethan said. Benny and I nodded and followed Ethan to our classroom.

When we entered the classroom, I'd go sit at a table. Ethan sat down at the table on the left of me and Benny sat down at the table on the right of me. I think I've made new friends, I thought and a smile appeared on my mouth.

Benny must've seen I smiled because he smiled back and... yes he did it again. He winked at me. I laughed and shook my head, then looked at the teacher.

**Ethan's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Benny and saw he winked at Luna. Poor Benny, he always tries to get a date with a girl, but most of the time he doesn't succeed. Although, this girl reacted differently than all the others. She didn't... despise him. She had to laugh about his attempts to flirt but didn't really flirted back or turned him down. She was a special girl, but Sarah's still the most special, and beautiful, and the most amazing girl I've ever seen. Not that I have a crush on her or something...

**Luna's P.O.V.**

After last class, which seemed to take forever, we headed to my locker where we've met with Sarah. Sarah was already leaning against my locker and waved when she saw us. A tall girl with long, blond hair was also standing by her side. She looked spiteful at Benny and Ethan, but curious at me.

"Hi," the tall girl said to me and reached out her hand, "I'm Erica and you must be Luna." I shook her hand and gave Sarah a confused look. She shrugged.

"Yes, I am..." I said confused at her.

"And are you really an... an angel?" She asked curious, firmly shaking my hand and gave a disgusted look to Benny and Ethan.

"Did Sarah tell you? Are you also a vampire?" I asked and looked at Sarah who looked a bit ashamed to the ground. I gave her a smile that said: It's okay and she looked happy again.

"Yes I am, in contrary to Sarah, I'm a REAL vampire, not a Fledgling." I looked confused at Sarah, what was a Fledgling?

"A Fledgling is a human, bitten by a vampire but hasn't drunk human blood yet. We have to drink that, otherwise, our human body will die. Now, I got a blood substitute from Benny's grandmother so my human body won't die, but they're horrible!" Sarah, who clearly understood my look, explained.

"Okay... I said. "So you've drunk human blood?" I asked Erica.

"Yes, and look at me now," she said smugly.

"She used to be a geek like us," Benny whispered in my ear. I felt his warm breath close to my skin. I smirked and looked then back at Erica, who looked really mad. Her eyes changed and her fangs were exposed.

"If you ever mention that to anyone ever again, I'll rip you apart!" Benny nodded scared.

"But we gotta go now," Sarah started, "Bye, Erica. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she said, cooled down and we walked to the exit.

"So, do you ever use your wings?" Ethan curiously asked while we were walking to my house.

"Yes, all the time, actually. When I have to go to school, home or somewhere else," I answered.

"But, doesn't everyone see you fly then?" Benny asked confused.

"Of course not, Erica does it all the time," Sarah answered for me.

"Actually, that's because Erica can fly so fast, she probably isn't to be seen in the air. But if I would do that, everyone would see sómething, like a huge white bird. So I use an invisibility spell when I'm about to fly," I explained.

"Wait, can you do an invisibility spell?" Benny asked excitedly. "You have to teach me." He looked at me with his eyes full of hope, those beautiful green eyes... No, I didn't just think that...

"Sure," I said and smiled politely.

"Can we see your wings once?" Benny asked curiously a little bit later.

"Maybe once," I said playfully and we walked further to my house because yes, that's where my library was.

When we arrived at my house, I said a spell to open the front door:

"Aperire ostium enim mihi hac."

"You know some sick spells, you definitely have to teach me some," Benny said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes playfully and invited everyone in.

**Benny's P.O.V.**

"You know some sick spells, you definitely have to teach me some," I said enthusiastically. She rolled her eyes playfully and invited everyone in.

The hallway was quite big. Across from the front door, there was a white stairway, leading to the second floor. Next to the stairs was a door, Luna opened the door and there were stairs leading down. It looked quite dark. Luna made a hand movement and there appeared flames in some torches, which were hanging on the wall.

"Come on," she said when she saw all the stunned faces. "It's not dangerous," she grinned and lead the way downstairs. I followed and not much later also Ethan and Sarah did. Once downstairs, there were several real big bookshelves. She wasn't lying about having a really big library.

"How did you take all these books from your old place to here?" Sarah asked.

"Well, that's a good question. You see, with the right spell you can fold all these bookshelves so they fit in óne single suitcase."

"What! That's really amazing! I didn't know the world with magic had even better things than before," I said, thinking back at the first time my grandma told us about magic.

"Yes, but there also is a really dark side. You don't want to get involved with that," Luna explained. "But we really need to search these bookshelves."

"All of these?" Ethan asked and it was clear that he didn't like the idea of that.

"Yes, all of them," Luna said casually and started to search the first bookshelf. "I'll start with this one, Ethan the one across this one, Benny the one next to mine and Sarah the one across Benny's." We all nodded and started the search for books about an unnatural being which could control animals.

After, what felt ages, Sarah called us over.

"Guys! I think I've found something." She held an ancient, leather cover, fragile bound book in her hands and it was opened on a page with ancient myths. She pointed at one and Luna started to read it out loud.

"There's a myth which says; when powers are given to a normal human by an evil witch or wizard, there's a chance those powers aren't pure. This means there are just a few of all the powers given and the powers aren't good and will probably drive the human crazy. This can be the power to read minds constantly or have one day only bad luck and one day only good luck which switches very often, and so on. The least annoying power is the power to control animals, but beware, if not done properly, the animals will attack you and kill you, so it also is the most dangerous power." Luna looked up at the book with a worried look.

"So whoever send those ravens must be, a human which got her or his powers from an evil witch or wizard?" Ethan cleared it up.

"Kinda," Sarah said and shrugged.

"We still don't know who the sender is," Luna said seriously.

"No, we don't. But we will find out soon enough," I said, trying to comfort her.

"Honey, are there friends over?" a voice then asked from above the stairs.

"Yes, mum," Luna answered and looked a bit worried. I gave her a look which said: What's going on? She shook her head, which probably meant: You'll see in a bit.

"Why are they in "the" library?" her mother asked a bit angry and worried at the same time.

"I'll tell you in a bit. We're heading upstairs anyway," Luna answered and we walked upstairs, where her mum was already in the kitchen making some tea.

"Hi mum," Luna said a bit awkwardly.

"This are Benny, a wizard, Ethan, a Seer and Sarah, a vampire," she then said confidently. Her mum looked up.

"Really? You all are supernatural? That's amazing! I'm glad you've found nice friends," Her mum said proudly. "I'm just making some tea, do you guys want some?" she kindly asked.

"Yes please!" I said excited and her mother smiled.

"Sit down at the table guys, I'll pour you something in," she said kindly and brought the teapot.

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

After we've had tea from Luna's mum, it was time for us to go home. She let us out and greeted us 'till tomorrow. Ethan and Benny had to go another way than me, so also we said goodbye to each other. That left me walking all alone over the street. It was already getting a bit late and I had to go through a narrow and abandoned little street to get to my house. I wasn't scared for the dark, so normally it wouldn't be such a big of a deal, but this time it felt weird, different. Like something was following me. Then I felt a tickling feeling at the place where my sock didn't touch my pants, so there was a piece of my skin exposed. It felt quite hairy and was crawling up my leg. When I looked I saw a really big, brown, hairy spider crawling up my leg, followed by a lot of other spiders. Not much later I was covered with spiders and I hate spiders. I felt some of them biting me and I was trying to get them of me, but it didn't work. Their bites really hurt and there was no one near to help me...

* * *

**I hope you liked this story and I see you in chapter 4**

**Luca**


	4. Evelyn Lopez

**Chapter 4**

~ Evelyn Lopez ~

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

Once I was completely covered in spiders I felt them biting me everywhere, but mostly in my arm. I couldn't see a thing and felt all those hairs on my face and arms. It was really nasty. Just before I fainted, I heard a familiar voice shouting my name and a figure running my way. Then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again, I felt a really bad pain and I saw a white ceiling. I tried to get up, but I felt too weak and fell back in the couch I was lying on. I looked next to me but only saw contours of a human, I couldn't really see the details.

"Don't worry, just lay back. You'll be able to stand up soon enough. Also, the pain will go away too," the same familiar voice as I heard in the alley said.

I nodded my head and rested my it on the soft pillow. It felt really good to close my eyes, which is very weird seen vampires don't need any sleep.

"You can sleep, it'll heal faster like that. I will call Benny and Ethan while you're sleeping," the voice said.

Then it hit me: Luna! She was the one who saved me back in the alley and brought me to her house. I hadn't had enough energy to answer or thank her, so I just nodded and closed my eyes, while I felt the pain slowly going away.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

~ A few hours before ~

When everyone left the house, my mom started to make dinner and my dad came home. I started to set the table and saw a bracelet, which I'd never seen before, lying on the floor. I figured it had to be Sarah's and decided to bring it to her, she couldn't be far yet.

When I left the house I heard a scream coming from the alley further. Sarah's bracelet had to wait, I decided and ran to the direction the scream came from. When I arrived, I saw a weird, small figure. It kinda looked like a human, but then with some weird things crawling on it. When I looked more closely I saw it was Sarah.

"Sarah!" I screamed and I ran to her.

Just before I could get to her, she fell on the ground. She was covered with spiders, but those were slowly crawling of her like nothing happened and disappeared in a little hole in the brick wall. Weird, I thought and looked at Sarah, who was covered in little bites. Her right arm drew extra attention to me because there was a lot of black blood coming out of it. I lifted her up and brought her to my house.

When I entered the house with a knocked out Sarah in my arms, my mum ran to me in panic.

"What happened?" She asked while opening the door to the living room where I laid her down on the couch.

"I don't know. I was looking for her when I heard a scream. The scream turned out to be Sarah's and I saw her covered with spiders," I said while making a washcloth wet.

I looked at my mum and she had a worried look on her face. It looked like she was deep in her thoughts. I sat down next to Sarah and put the washcloth on her bloody arm.

"Mom," I said while pointing at my spellbook, which laid on the coffee table.

I really needed a spell to heal this. My mum looked distracted at me and then gave me my spellbook. I looked at her with a confused look, but she ignored it. I roughly flipped through my spellbook, looking for a healing spell while sweeping the blood of Sarah's arm. My mom sheepishly walked away and I read the description of a healing spell.

"This spell will make the wound stop bleeding and there will only be a scar left." I nodded my head and said the spell.

I saw the flesh on Sarah's arm slowly closing and a weird scar appeared. It looked like something was written, but I couldn't really see what. Then Sarah's eyes slowly opened...

~You're completely up to date now ~

Sarah's eyes slowly closed again and I grabbed my phone to call Benny and Ethan.

**Ethan's P.O.V.**

I was just about to make my sister Jane's bed because she blackmailed me again, she does that more often when she finds out about something mom and dad aren't supposed to know, when my phone rang. I looked at the number and saw it was Luna. I just saw her, like two hours before, so why would she call now? I picked up and Luna immediately began to speak.

"Ethan, something happened to Sarah. You've gotta come to my house right now!" My eyes widened and I was in shock. If something happened to Sarah and I wasn't there for her, I couldn't forgive myself.

"I'm coming," I quickly said and hung up the phone.

I ran downstairs, where Jane was standing in the hall.

"And where do you think you're going?" she said, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't explain now," I said hurriedly and tried to get pass her.

"What?" I said annoyed. She reached out her hand.

"No, you're not getting money again," I then said when I understood what she meant.

"Mom!" she screamed.

"Okay, okay," I hushed her and gave her 5 bucks.

"Happy now?" I said and I could finally get through. I quickly took my jacket from the coat rack and ran to Luna's.

**Benny's P.O.V.**

My grandma and I were just finished with dinner when my phone rang. I looked at the number and saw it was Luna. My mouth turned into a huge smile and I picked up the phone.

"Hello beautiful, couldn't wait to talk to me again?" I flirtatious asked. I heard her sigh.

"Benny, no time for jokes. You've gotta come over now! Something happened to Sarah," she said kinda freaking out. I sighed, why couldn't for once nothing weird or dangerous happen in Whitechapel?

"I'm on my way," I said and hung up the phone. Grandma was hand-knitting in a chair in the living room.

"Grandma, I know it's late, but I've gotta go somewhere. It's kinda an emergency," I said to her. She looked up from her knitting work.

"Sure, have fun," she said and continued knitting. I had thé best grandma in the world.

"Don't wait up for me," I said while grabbing my coat and I walked out the door.

**Ethan's P.O.V.**

When I arrived at Luna's house, her worried looking mum opened the door. I ran to the living room, where I saw Sarah lying on the couch, sleeping. Luna sat next to her, holding Sarah's arm. Her mouth was moving and weird lightened colours floated from her arm to Sarah's. I walked to the couch and sat next to Luna. She looked up when she heard me sit down.

"Ethan, you're here," she said happily.

"Yes, what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you as soon as Benny is here too," she said and turned back to Sarah. I looked at Sarah and I was really worried about her.

**Benny's P.O.V.**

I wanted to knock at the door, but it already got opened before I got the chance. I walked to the living room because I heard voices coming from that direction. I saw Luna and Ethan sitting next to the couch which apparently Sarah was lying on.

"Hey guys," I said, not understanding what happened.

"Benny, you're also here, finally," Luna said and looked relieved at me.

"I could really use some back-up magic here," she said and looked exhausted.

"What happened?" I asked while walking over to them.

"Before I'll tell you guys, Benny could you please take over from me?"

"Sure, what do I have to do?" I asked and looked at her. She stood up so I could sit where she had been sitting the whole time.

"From this spot, you can reach her the best," she said and grabbed my hand. She laid her soft hand carefully around my wrist (I think I blushed at that moment) and laid my hand on Sarah's arm. There was a weird sort of scar on her arm, I thought I saw something written on it, but I hadn't time to ask her.

"You have to say this spell over and over again, but there can't come any sound out of your mouth. So only your lips are allowed to move. Do you understand?" she said softly.

I nodded and she sat down next to me. After I said the spell a few times, there floated weird lightened colours from my arm to Sarah's. I gasped. Did I really do that? Then Luna started to tell us what happened.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

When I finished telling the guys what happened, I looked at the clock.

"Guys, it's already midnight," I said, pointing at it.

"Already?" Benny said and he looked pretty exhausted. "I could do this all night long," he said and yawned.

"Benny, you can stop if you want. I think the pain is gone,' I said and softly touched his shoulder.

"Really? Sweet!" he said and immediately let go of Sarah's arm.

"What's written on her arm?" Ethan then noticed.

"I don't really know. I saw it too earlier, but couldn't really make something out if it," I admitted, carefully grabbing Sarah's arm. All three of us bend over and started to decode the marks on her arm.

"I think the first letter is an F," Ethan said.

"No, it looks more like an E, you see that last stripe there?" I noticed.

"You're right," Ethan said.

"The second letter is absolutely a V," Benny stated.

"Yes, you're right. The third letter looks a lot like the first, so I think that's an E too," Ethan said and Benny and I both nodded. We all focused and looked for more hints.

"I think the fourth letter is an L and the fifth a Y," I stated and looked at the boys.

"And the sixth letter is an N," Benny said, looking seriously at me. His green eyes fixed on me and a small laugh appeared at the corners of his mouth when we looked each other in the eyes for a little while. Then I turned my head back to Sarah.

"Okay, so that means we already have EVELYN," Ethan noted.

"Evelyn Lopez," a voice said from behind us. It was my mom, she was still awake and must've heard us talking.

"Mom, who's Evelyn Lopez?" I asked and looked worried at my mom.

She sat down at the chair next to the couch and was picking on her fingernails. I stood up and softly hold her hands. She looked up at me.

"It's okay mom, you can tell us," I said comforting her.

She took a deep breath and Benny, Ethan and I sat down on the ground in front of her.

"A long time ago, when I was your age, my mom told me a story about her grandma. She was just like Luna a sort of angel. She had beautiful, big, white wings, the ability to use magic and undeniable beauty. But, she also had a very jealous sister; Evelyn. She couldn't stand it that her sister got so much more attention and was so much more beautiful than her. One day, she was sick of it and met an old lady, who turned out to be an evil witch. The witch told her that also she had the ability to use magic, she just needed a little push.

The witch lured Evelyn to her house where they did a weird ritual, which would give Evelyn powers. But something went wrong. The powers weren't pure enough and she only got the power to control animals. If these powers weren't properly handled, the animals would turn to her and kill her. Luckily for her, she was able to control the powers and challenged her sister for a fight. They would meet in the middle of the forest and the fight would fairly start. But her sister had a better heart then Evelyn and turned the fight down. She knew Evelyn would lose and didn't want to kill her own sister.

Evelyn was really mad at her sister and in the middle of the night, she sent animals to kill her. But Evelyn's sister wasn't in her bedroom, she was with Evelyn and she locked Evelyn somewhere where no one would ever be able to let her free. Now, almost a hundred years later, Evelyn has escaped and is here to take revenge. But Evelyn's sister isn't alive anymore, so she comes after you, Luna..." my mother said.

All three of us were stunned and we looked at my mom. Was there seriously someone here to kill me?

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 4! It's getting more exciting every chapter, isn't it? Let me know what you think of it and how I can improve my story.**

**Luca**


	5. Friday Night - The beginning

**Chapter 5**

~ Friday Night - The beginning ~

**Luna's P.O.V.**  
I heard my heart bouncing in my ears and my sight started fading away. I started to breathe heavily and I was about to faint. I fell my head getting really heavy and it was drawn to the ground. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, which dragged me out of the deep, dark hole I was falling in.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked concerned.

What once was all dark, started to get light again. The living room with the two couches standing across each other and in the middle the armchair my mom was sitting in. Also, the rug where we were sitting on started to tickle on my skin again, the light, which was coming from the lamp hanging on the ceiling, was brightly shining in my eyes. I looked around me and saw three worried faces. On my right, Benny's. On my left, Ethan's and in front of me, my mom's.

"I think I am okay now," I said to Benny, who nodded his head.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about Evelyn," my mom said and she stood up from the armchair.

"No, mom. It's good I heard it from you. We would have figured it out ourselves anyway and I think it would be a much bigger shock then," I said trying to comfort my mom and stood up. My mom still didn't look really reassured.

"I'm going to bed. You've gotta take care of Sarah," she said and headed upstairs. I nodded.

"Goodnight, mom," I said and sat down next to Sarah. Meanwhile, Benny has stood up and he sat down at the couch in across from Sarah's. He had his hands in his hair. I walked over to him while Ethan said down next to Sarah.

"Something wrong?" I asked and sat down next to Benny.

"Obviously!" he almost screamed.

"You just almost fainted I we now know there's someone here to kill you and you're not freaking out?" he said a little bit softer.

I laid my head in the back of the couch. I just had freaked out, I thought by myself.

"Of course I was and am, but we at least know now who is attacking us," I said while lifting my head.

"I guess so," he said, lifting his shoulder.

"And now we know with what we're doing, we can find something which could defeat Evelyn," I said, trying to find the silver lining.

"You're right!" he enthusiastically said while turning to me. "We should find out NOW how we can defeat her."

"Now? No, I'm far too tired," I said and leaned my head on Benny's shoulder, which actually felt pretty good.

**Benny's P.O.V.**  
"Now? No, I'm far too tired," she said and leaned her head on my shoulder.

Omg! I thought and tried to signal Ethan. There was a girl who leaned on me, mostly girls ignore me. But Luna didn't, she was kinda complicated. When I try to hit on her, she doesn't really react on it. Neither positive as negative. So I didn't know what I had to do and what she was thinking, if I should keep hitting on her or just knock it off?

I heard light snoring coming from her mouth. That meant she was sleeping. I decided I should go to sleep too.

**Luna's P.O.V.**  
The next morning I woke up, a way I've never woken up ever before. Benny was lying sprawled on the couch and I laid with my head on his chest, which easefully bounced up and down every time he breathed. It was a nice feeling and I decided to lay like that for a little while.

I looked at the clock, which was hanging above the couch Sarah was lying on. It was almost 8.15, which meant we HAD to wake up, right now otherwise we would be too late for class.

I decided to wake Ethan first, so Benny wouldn't know how we slept that night and like that he couldn't get any delusions. Ethan was lying next to Sarah's couch and was drooling at the pillow he had slept on. It looked kinda gross.

I softly shook his shoulders and he woke startled up.

"What happened? Where am I?" he almost screamed, but soon he seemed to remember what happened last night. I sat down next to Sarah, to see if she was a bit better?

"And, how is she?" Ethan asked worried and sat down next to me, grabbing Sarah's hand.

"She's going to be alright. I'll wake her up in a few minutes. First Benny," I said and walked over to him.

I softly shook his shoulders. No reaction. I shook a little bit harder. Still no reaction.

"You've gotta tickle him," Ethan said amused by my attempts to wake Benny.

I rolled my eyes and softly placed my hands on his stomach. If I have to be honest, I kinda enjoyed it. I carefully moved my fingers and started to tickle him.

"Hahahahaha," Benny laughed loudly. "Stop it! Stop it! P...please!" he begged, but I wasn't thinking of stopping.

"No," I said and continued tickling.

"It's 8.15, shouldn't we heading to our class?" Ethan asked, a bit concerned.

"Y...yes. L...Luna, stop, we've g...gotta go to school," Benny laughed.

"Okay, then," I said and stopped tickling him. He took a deep breath to catch his breath.

"Well, that's one way to wake you up," I grinned and walked over to Sarah, to say a spell which would wake her.

She rose in panic.

"Guys! You do-," she was saying but then probably remembered bits of what happened.

"Luna, you saved me. Thank you," she said, hugging me firmly.

"Anytime," I said painfully because I was getting crushed.

She released me out of her tight hug and looked at Ethan, who was still sitting next to Sarah.

It was clear she didn't know to thank Ethan or not.

"We've gotta go," Benny said, suppressing the awkward situation.

"Benny's right, we'll explain what happened on our way to school," I said, dragging Sarah off the couch.

While we were walking to school I told Sarah everything that happened, with additions from Benny and Ethan.

"Wow... It seems like I've missed a lot tonight," Sarah mumbled.

"Yes you did," Ethan said smugly and turned his face to me. He must've seen how Benny and I slept. I gave him a death look and looked back at Sarah.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Benny asked confused.

"Nothing," I said quickly before Ethan could open his mouth. Benny shrugged and we walked further.

"Whazuuup!" I heard a voice screaming from behind, just out of now where. I turned around and saw a nerdy, small boy with long blond hair.

"Rory! Stop doing that!" Ethan snapped at Rory and Benny and Sarah rolled their eyes.

"Hello sweetness, who might you be," he said, flirtatious I guess.

"Luna?" I said and gave everyone a confused look.

"I'm Rory. Are you enjoying your view?" he said and pointed at his body. I shook my head carefully, but Rory didn't see that because Benny pulled him away from the group.

**Benny's P.O.V.**  
I pulled Rory away from the group.

"You guys can already go, we just need to have a little chitchat," I said and held Rory aside.

"What are you doing? I was flirting with that beautiful new girl Luna," Rory said, looking disappointed.

"Look, I'm trying to let her fall for me longer and I've claimed her already. So... back off, Rory!" I said, slightly angry.

"Okay, okay. Chill, I won't try to let her fall for my charms. But well, you know my charms. Maybe she'll fall for me herself," Rory said smugly and confident. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, of course," I said, slowly tapping Rory's shoulder, realising he wouldn't be a threat.

We walked back to the group.

**Luna's P.O.V.**  
The rest of the week didn't much happen, besides Benny who tried to flirt with me (I think he's joking every time he flirts so I just laugh when he does that). But noting with animals or weird other stuff happened, so it didn't take long before it was Friday.

~ Friday ~

"So, do you guys have plans for Friday nights?" I asked when we walked to our lockers after our last class.

"Actually," Benny began and he smirked, "Sarah's gotta babysit Ethan tonight."

"No! She has to babysit my little sister Jane," Ethan said a little annoyed.

We grinned and walked further.

"Most of the time Benny comes over and those two guys play videogames all night, or something unnatural happens," Sarah said while grabbing books out of her locker.

"But maybe we can hang out together tonight," Benny suggested. Ethan nodded his head

"Yes, we promise we won't play video games then and do some fun together," Ethan said.

"I'm in," I said and looked at Sarah. She was having doubts.

"Okay, but AFTER Jane's in bed, so you can play videogames 'till then," she said, looking at the boys.

"Yes," Benny celebrated quietly.

Sarah and I giggled.

"So, what time do we meet at your place, Ethan?" I asked.

"Normally Sarah comes at seven o'clock. So, seven?" he suggested.

"Works for me," I said.

"I'm always there on Friday on that time, so for me too," Benny said jokingly and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you tonight then, gotta go to work in half an hour," I said and I was about to leave.

"You have a job?" Benny asked confused.

"Yes, how else do I get money?" I shrugged.

"I just get money from my parents," Ethan said.

"Me too," Benny said while putting books in his bag.

"At least I know Sarah works for her money," I said, looking proudly at Sarah.

"I'm with Luna," Sarah said, "I think teenagers should work a little bit for money, so they get used to working." I looked at Sarah. I hadn't seen this responsible side of hers.

"I didn't think about it like that," I admitted.

"What work do you do?" Benny asked.

"I work in a hotel," I said happily.

"And you like working there? Don't you have to clean toilets and stuff then?" Ethan asked confused.

"Sometimes, but most of the time I just have to serve the guests. It's really fun. But I gotta go know. See you guys tonight," I said and walked off.

"See you tonight!" Benny shouted when I was almost gone.

After work, I'd go home and eat dinner. Then I went to Ethan's house. At the sidewalk in front of their house, I ran into Benny.

"Hi, Luna. What a coincidence," he joked. I chuckled.

"Do you know if Ethan's babysitter is already there?" I joked back.

"Hey... I do the babysitter jokes," Benny said strict, but in a sarcastic way. We laughed. After laughing for a little bit, Benny looked me deeply in my eyes. What did he had beautiful eyes and such a nice smile. Nope, nope, nope. I didn't think that.

"Shall we go inside?" I quickly asked.

"Sure," he said, coming out of our "moment"? If you want to call it that way.

We walked to the door and knocked. A woman opened the door.

"Oh, hi Benny. And who did you bring with you?" she asked politely, searchingly looking behind us.

"I'm Luna. A new friend of Ethan's," I said and reached out my hand.

"It's always nice to meet new friends of Ethan. I'm Ethan's mother." She shook my hand and let us in.

"Honey, is that Sarah?" a male voice asked from the kitchen I thought and he came closer to the hallway.

"No, it's Ethan's friends," Mrs Morgan said to her husband. "You look responsible," she said turning to me, "Can you watch Jane please untill Sarah's here. We really have to go."

"Sure," I said slightly surprised.

"Amazing," she said and called her husband while we walked to the living room. There I bumped into him too. I nicely introduced myself and Mr and Mrs Morgan left. Then I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Benny, Luna. You're here already. Still no sign of Sarah?" he asked a little bit worried.

"No, but you know her. She's always late," Benny comforted Ethan. Then I heard another pair of footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Sarah!" I heard a high voice scream. In the doorway stood a girl from around nine years.

"You're not Sarah," she said when she saw me.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm Luna, Ethan's new friend," I said nicely to the girl.

"I'm Jane, wanna play a game?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer. Jane dragged me to the table were a board game was already displayed.

"You're doing great as a substitute for Sarah," Ethan joked and I rolled my eyes.

I sat down at the table to play the game with Jane when the bell rang. I saw Ethan walking to the door and in the doorway was Sarah.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I heard her apologise.

"Don't worry, Luna had taken your place. You can join the board game now," Benny joked.

"You two have to come and play too," I said and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Come on boys," Sarah said and dragged the boys with her firm grip to the table, where they nicely sat down.

After we finished the game, Sarah and Jane went to watch something together and I decided to go and game with the boys upstairs.

"You sure you can play?" Benny checked while handing me the controller.

"I've never played before, but I'll try," I said and took the controller.

We sat down at a few chairs. Ethan on my left and Benny on my right. After one round, I apparently won.

"What?! How did you do that?" Benny asked, kind of freaking out.

"I don't know, honestly. I just did what you told me right before we started the game and apparently, I've won," I said lifting my shoulders.

"I want a revanche!" Benny said. "But only with you," he turned to me.

"Alright, game on," I said and pressed the "again" button.

After another game ( which I won again), Benny gave up.

"Alright, you're a natural. Or are you using a spell?" he asked jumping out of his chair. I laughed.

"Of course not, why would I?" I said, speaking the truth. He still looked questionable at me. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Do I have to tickle you again?" I threatened.

"What? No! Not fair," he said when I started to tickle him. He had to laugh REALLY hard.

I looked at Ethan, who looked smugly at me.

Benny had such a sweet laugh, beautiful eyes (and his belly didn't feel so bad either;)

Wait, did I like Benny?!

* * *

**That's it for today. But before I end this chapter. I gotta tell you a little story. It's not important, so you don't HAVE to read it. But it's a little bit funny (I think?).**

**Okay, so I almost made up the half of this chapter when I pressed a button which made all of that go away. That meant I spent one and a half hour working on this for nothing.**

**I tried to rewrite it, but it was pretty different than the first chapter I made. Thankfully it was, because this chapter is way better than the one I made before this one.**

**So what I'm trying to tell you is I think; It doesn't matter if you have to do something again, it's probably better than your first try.**

**That's it. I hope I'll see you in chapter 6.**

**xxx Luca**


End file.
